


Shock and Awe

by asculderlifeforme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asculderlifeforme/pseuds/asculderlifeforme
Summary: Cutesy bit of fluff.





	Shock and Awe

Scully has been pushing me to "get healthy." I've reduced the cheeseburgers and I've been working out. The gym has been a kind of respite for me, a place where I can just do grunt work and not think about the stressors in my life. 

 

She'd recently been asking me to join her on her morning jogs. I've mostly given up running, considering I'm old as shit and my knees creak like the door of a 1997 Seville. 

I agree after the third time she asks, because even though I try really hard sometimes, I just can't say "no" to her. 

We meet at the trail, and my eyes widen when Scully steps out of her SUV.

She's dressed in the skimpiest clothes I've seen her in in a long while. Not much skin is actually showing, but this outfit is hugging every single curve.

I let out a low whistle and Scully's mouth twitches with the ghost of a smile. She adjusts her ponytail around the ball cap on her head and looks away.

"I feel over dressed," I say teasingly. 

"Ha-ha. C'mon, lets stretch before we get started, old man."

"Old man? Really, that's what I've been reduced to?"

Another twitch of her mouth. She's being coy with me. I like it.

We walk up the trail a bit, reaching a little enclave. There's a bench and we begin stretching our muscles, because at this point in our life it's honestly completely necessary. 

As Scully bends down to grab her right ankle, I take a gratuitous look at her ass.

And Jesus Christ almighty, I don't think she's wearing underwear.

"Uh, Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder?" She leans the left, grabbing her left ankle now.

"Are you wearing underwear?"

She stands, throws her head over her shoulder and grins at me. I haven't seen that smile in  _years_ and God, it looks great on her. 

"What do  _you_ think?"

"I think I'm going to have a hard time concentrating."

"Maybe I should jog behind you then, so you don't get distracted and fall."

"You will absolutely not. You will run at least four feet in front of me for optimal safety."

She cackles. She starts off at a decent paced jog, and I force my legs to follow her. 


End file.
